User talk:MsRainbowGirl100
Welcome Hi, welcome to DemigodGuides Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MsRainbowGirl100 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DeadlyDove (Talk) 00:41, May 24, 2011 Serena!! First (full) name: Serena Syrin Sea. Eye color: It changes depending on her mood, but it is a dark-ish green. ''' '''Hair color: A dark red, but same as her eyes it changes. It usually is a dark red or a dark brunette. Personality: Calm, sweet, very kind, trustworthy. Things she does a lot: Sing and braids hair. Mother: (queen of mermaids) Rena. Father: (king of mermaids) Simon. Other siblings: Myranda, Josephine, Stephanie, Patricia, Bethany, and the twins Olivia and Sylvia. I'LL GET MORE LATER :D Love<3, [[User:~Daughter-of-Poseidon~|'THE K.']] Serena PT:2 How they met: Serena was a loud mermaid, because she sang alot and attracted young men. Serena barely bore children, but had a few, some by sailors, captains and few gods. But when she met Apollo, her love for him was forever eternal. Even though they couldn't be together forever, Apollo thought he'd make the best of it and you were born. Serena's parent were never on good terms with Triton and Oceanus, hence not wanting a god with their youngest daughter, Serena. HER OTEHR KIDS!: By Captain Saul-------Samantha Chasity Grace Hills (lives with her father, meets Serena sometimes) By crew member Simon-----Dakota and Diamond Swan (lives with Serena) (twins, boy-girl) By Oceanus----Mia and Miley (live with Oceanus) (twins, girl-girl) By Apollo-----Melissa ''' '''By Captain Wolfgang----Ashley and Amanda (live with Serena) (twins, girl-girl) Hizz Hey can I put up a page on my dad?:3 K. Oh k cool. o.o You do know that I'm Kendra right? Poseidon turned out not to be my dad... um wtf Aphrodite could have kids with ''anyone ''she wants, it doesn't matter if its a pirate, god or even a mortal. And what do you mean explain? I'm THERE kid and that's that, I don't need to prove anything to anyone who doesn't belive me otherwise, and I don't see the point if you don't believe me, ya know. You carry on with your life and I carry on with mine, simple. Sorry for bitching out on you...you have to know that you're like one of my closest, beloved friends (demigod wise) and I'd freakin breakdown if I lost you. Hope we're cool? Mel, I know how you exactly feel. I've been lied to, betrayed, fooled, tricked. When I went to demigods wiki (the old one) it all happened, I was just some of there many puppets that were used, I felt so unwanted....that they went that low, low as lieing to me. It kills me, but I know for certain, that Blackbeard & Aphrodite are my parents, I've never been ever so sure in my life. ~Skeylerre. I know what'cha mean/going through Mel, it's a weird feeling...but I think its fake/rp also...but, I did get proof that I was Blackbeard's daughter (on meh page)...OH! :3 This is a bit random, but I made a picture of you me and Nat on my page...hope ya like it ;) ˩σʌɛ, Ƨκɛʏℓɛяяɛ. lol thanks! Okay do you think that Eutrupe whatever her name is your mom? wtf is that o.o I think Serena is your mom, honest to Zeus. Apollo is being stupid oh & did your siblings get you to CHB yet? I WILL I HAVE TO SHOWER THEN I'LL COME K? oh #ok i was just confused who chloe was + i was just adding some comments and writing like 1 line in some of the gods pages im sorry if yr mad !!!!!!!!!!! :( azalia